Joue pour moi
by Feather in Book
Summary: Magnus a été blessé, Alec à besoin de réconfort, Jace sais comment s'y prendre.


**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

**Hey!**

**Je me suis récemment plongée dans l'univers de Cassandra Clare et bien sûr avec des personnages comme Jace et Alec j'étais incapable de résister à l'envie d'écrire un petit o.s. sur eux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Joue pour moi**

Jace cherchait Alec depuis près d'une demi-heure. Peut-être s'était-il caché dans un coin pour se retrouver seul avec sa tristesse, peut-être avait-il à nouveau quitté l'institut ; il n'en savait rien.

Magnus avait été blessé lors d'une violente attaque de démon, totalement imprévue, alors qu'il se trouvait à leurs côtés. C'était grave, même si ses jours n'étaient plus comptés d'après Catarina. Magnus était chez lui, encore inconscient, mais elle veillait pour qu'il se remette au mieux. Alec était resté à ses côtés pendant deux jours et il avait fallu qu'elle le supplie de retourner à l'institut pour trouver un peu de compagnie et se reposer. Il n'avait accepté qu'après lui avoir fait promettre à trois reprises de l'appeler au moindre changement.

Jace l'avait vu entrer et n'avait pu échanger que quelques mots avec lui avant qu'Alec parte s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Jace avait supplié l'Ange pour qu'il parvienne à fermer un peu les yeux. Sauf que maintenant, il sentait un tiraillement dans sa rune _parabatai_, indiquant que son frère avait besoin de lui. Sauf qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre.

Jace passa rapidement la tête dans la salle de musique et se figea. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait voir une silhouette allongée sur le canapé non loin du piano ; une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnue entre toutes.

Alec avait replié ses longues jambes pour ne pas qu'elle dépasse par-dessus l'accoudoir. Jace eu un pincement au cœur, il semblait vulnérable et même si cela arrivait rarement, cette fois, il savait que son frère l'était.

Jace l'observa attentivement ; la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et il ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage, mais il le connaissait assez pour deviner qu'il ne dormait pas. Jace se glissa dans la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il approcha d'un pas volontairement lourd pour ne pas surprendre Alec et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé en passant une main dans les mèches noires qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Alec ne répondit pas, il se contente de bouger un peu la tête. De toute façon, Jace n'avait pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse, le tiraillement dans sa rune parabatai lui indiquait que ça n'allait pas mieux.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu, murmura-t-il.

-J'essaye. Mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir tout ce que s'est passé de la tête. Je savais que tu viendrais.

Bien sûr, même si Alec avait besoin de sa présence, il ne serait jamais aller lui demander directement. C'était son instinct de grand frère qui agissait pour lui. C'était lui qui devait réconforter ses frères et sœur, pas l'inverse.

-Et je viendrais toujours, dit Jace sans enlever sa main de ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Jace essayant de lui faire passer tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait au travers de leur lien. Les _parabatais_ pouvaient avoir cet effet-là l'un sur l'autre ; ils se rendaient mutuellement plus fort. Mais Alec était vraiment épuisé et Jace doutait que cela suffise.

-Jace ?

Sa voix était faible, mais ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient toujours le plafond, comme si une force invisible les retenait pour ne pas qu'ils se ferment.

-Oui ?

-Joue pour moi.

Jace sourit. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'Alec ne lui avait pas fait cette demande. Ça lui arrivait régulièrement lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'Alec se sentait particulièrement déprimé. Bien que ça, il ne le dise jamais à haute voix, Jace avait toujours su que s'en était la raison et que la musique pouvait l'apaiser.

Sans un mot, il alla s'asseoir derrière le piano, allumant une petite lampe alimenté à la lumière de sort qui éclairait assez faiblement pour ne pas gêner Alec.

Les doigts suspendus au dessus des touches, Jace hésita un instant. Il ne savait pas quoi jouer. Alec était triste, il préférait alors éviter une mélodie trop mélancolique, mais quelque chose de joyeux n'était pas non plus adapté.

Alors, Jace prit une profonde inspiration, arrêta de réfléchir et se laissa envahir par son instinct, ses sentiments et tout l'amour qu'il portait envers son _parabatai_. Il composa. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et d'ailleurs, la musique était loin d'être aussi fluide, aussi harmonieuse que lorsqu'il se contentait d'interpréter une partition. Mais c'était plus personnel, c'était eux.

A travers l'enchaînement de notes, il voulait lui faire ressentir sa présence, lui confirmer qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive ; il voulait lui faire comprendre que sa famille ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Il voulait aussi lui dire que Magnus irait bien, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à s'inquiéter pour lui. C'est une affirmation qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avec des mots, parce qu'il ne promettait jamais rien sans en être sûr et ils vivaient tous des vies dangereuses. Mais si le piano pouvait apporter suffisamment de réconfort à Alec pour qu'il puisse se reposer, alors Jace voulait bien essayer de lui transmettre ses émotions-là, même s'il n'était sûr de rien. Ce n'était pas comme lui accorder de faux espoirs ; il essayait toutefois de s'en convaincre.

Il n'aurait su dire pendant combien de temps il joua, mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le canapé, il constata avec soulagement que son _parabatai_ s'était endormit. La musique cessa et Jace redouta l'espace d'un instant que cet arrêt ne le réveille, mais Alec remua à peine si ce n'est son bras qui glissa jusqu'à ce que sa main touche le sol.

Jace ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'approcha et remit délicatement son bras à sa place. Sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce était posée une vieille couverture un peu râpée. Il la prit pour la draper sur Alec. Puis, Jace se laissa tomber sur le sol, adossé au canapé où dormait son frère. La position n'était pas très confortable, mais peu-importe, il voulait s'assurer qu'Alec ait suffisamment de sommeil et être près de lui au cas où celui-ci serait perturbé par un cauchemar.

La main d'Alec glissa à nouveau et Jace la saisit entre les siennes. Il appuya la tête contre le canapé et ferma les yeux. Alec bougea légèrement près de lui et ses doigts se refermèrent un peu sur ceux de Jace.

-Merci d'être resté, murmura-t-il d'une voix somnolente.

Jace agrippa sa main avec un peu plus de force.

-Toujours auprès de toi, tu te souviens.

Alec marmonna quelque chose, mais sa voix était à peine audible et Jace ne put saisir que des sons incompréhensibles.

-Tu peux dormir tranquille Alec, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Pas de réponse. Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa rune _parabatai_, la tension s'était un peu apaiser. La respiration d'Alec était devenue plus régulière.

Cette fois, il s'était endormi pour de bon.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis :D**


End file.
